


living a love story

by queen_of_iceni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Hints of Bokuaka - Freeform, Hints of Kuroken, M/M, Romance, anyways enjoy, like out of school and full grown adults, maybe iwaoi?? or might save that for another fic, the second and third years are aged up, very heavy daisuga/kagehina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_iceni/pseuds/queen_of_iceni
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is happy for his friends - all married or with potential love interests. He is, however, emotionally aware enough to know that he is jealous. When he meets Sawamura Daichi, he thinks it's just another short-lived crush. But when he starts getting involved in Daichi's nephew's life, his relationship with the man develops into something deeper and much more real than anything he's had before.ORa shit ton of daisuga fluff mixed w some kagehina. enjoy :)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	living a love story

**Author's Note:**

> have fun with this! I'm still working on my characterization of the two, so I'm sorry if this is a little OOC. shouldn't be crazy tho (no sugamama, etc)

Suga was probably fucked. He had rolled out of bed an hour late and he had forgotten to buy the flowers and now he had spilled coffee on his dress shoes and his tie was untied - and oh my  _ god _ that coffee was hot.

“At least it’s not on your shirt,” the man standing in the dressing room observed. Suga had seen him before at… something or the other, but they had never had the chance to talk. He  _ definitely  _ hadn’t had a chance to look at him because this guy was gorgeous - 6 foot, with muscles and shoulders like a Norse god. And this was not the kind of distraction that Suga needed right now.

“That  _ is _ a bonus,” Suga admitted. “Do you think I could go to a wedding without shoes?”

“A beach wedding, maybe,” the man said. “This wedding? I don’t think so.”

“Damn,” Suga muttered. “I thought I would have just enough time to pick up the flowers but now I have to get a new pair of shoes. Kiyoko’s gonna kill me.”

“Ah, you’re here for her,” the other guy said. “I didn’t realize she cared all that much for flowers.”

“No, she doesn’t, but Tanaka likes them,” Suga said absentmindedly, staring at his shoes. “Thinks they’re romantic.”

“Okay, how about this,” the other guy - Suga really needed to ask his name, but that would be awkward now - said. “You take  _ my _ shoes and go get the flowers.”

“Then you won’t have shoes,” Suga pointed out.

“Yes, but I have extra shoes at home, which is like a two-minute drive from here,” he said. “C’mon, take them.”

Suga stared at the proffered shoes. If he was Noah, and this coffee the flood, then this guy was absolutely the ark.

“I met you ten seconds ago,” Suga said. “Why are you trusting me with your shoes?”

“You’re a friend of Kiyoko’s,” the guy replied. “And they’re shoes.”

“I could be a shoe thief!” Suga protested.

“I’m trembling in my socks,” the guys said, laughing. It was deep, like thunder. Suga thought he was potentially a little in love.

“Thank you, Shoe Savior,” Suga plucked the shoes out of his hand. “In return, you get the unspilled portion of my coffee and my undying gratitude.”

“Anytime, Shoe Thief,” the man took the coffee, though he didn’t drink it. “And my name’s Sawamura Daichi.”

“Koushi Sugawara,” Suga responded. “Or just Suga. Nice to meet you. See you later at the wedding?”

“Yeah,” Daichi gave him a half-grin that was sent from heaven. Correction - Suga was  _ definitely _ fucked.

The wedding ceremony was so gorgeous that Suga forgot about his earlier interaction with Daichi and his horrible start to the morning. He had gotten the flowers, after all, and he was wearing unstained shoes. Also, he and Noya had to keep periodically passing Asahi tissues as he bawled his way through the vows. 

Tanaka and Kiyoko were really in love. Suga could see it in the way they looked at each other, as though none of the guests were there at all. He had never felt that way about anyone. His crushes were as sudden and as fleeting and as disastrous as a bug splattering on a windshield. 

Suga made his way over to Kiyoko, who looked pretty exhausted with all the attention. She loved her wedding day as much as anyone else, but she needed her time alone. She eyed him gratefully as he separated one of Tanaka’s overbearing aunts from her side.

“How are you doing?” Suga asked. “How does it feel to be married?”

“No different,” Kiyoko smiled. “But that’s to be expected.”

“Oh, come  _ on _ ,” Suga complained. “Tell me that you have ascended to a higher plane of existence. I need something to sustain my poor, romantic heart.”

“I’ve ascended to a higher plane of existence,” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow.

“You’re hopeless,” Suga pulled her into a chair and collapsed next to her. “Speaking of hopeless - do you know who Sawamura Daichi is?”

“Suga,” Kiyoko said sternly. “Do you have a crush on Tanaka’s boss?”

Suga sat up with interest, “Why would Tanaka invite his boss to a wedding?”

“They’re all pretty close at the restaurant,” Kiyoko said. “I think he considers him part of a little family.”

“So  _ that’s _ where I’ve seen him before,” Suga shook his head. It must have been when they were waiting for Tanaka to be done mixing drinks for the restaurant he worked at, the Wingless Crow.

“Daichi is head chef,” Kiyoko continued. “And as far as I know, he’s straight.”

“Damn,” Suga sighed, hunching back over again. “Yet again, I have a crush on a straight man. I hate it here.”

“Is something wrong?” Tanaka had rejoined his bride in time to hear Suga’s last words. “Do you need water?”

“No, no, I was just upset that you two are so horrendously in love and will be leaving me in Japan while you galavant off on your honeymoon,” Suga decided, for the time being, to keep his crush on Tanaka’s straight boss a secret. Asahi and Noya joined the three of them and they chatted for a while about future plans. Suga couldn’t help it - he felt so single. It was one thing to third wheel and quite another to fifth wheel in a group of friends you’d had since high school. He was so, so happy for all of them, of course, but it could be a little lonely. He would be going home alone, while they continued to enjoy each other’s presence. 

For example, all four of them were now out on the dance floor, slow dancing to some sappily romantic song that Suga adored. 

“I see the shoes are working for you,” a voice -  _ the _ voice - said from behind him.

“My knight,” Suga grinned at Daichi. “And, apparently, Tanaka’s boss.”

“Ah, yes,” Daichi said. “And you?”

“High school friends,” Suga said. Someone younger than Daichi, and completely different-looking approached them, looking sullen. He must have been in high school, and his dark hair and scowl kept any of the charitable adults far from him. Daichi, however, ruffled his hair when he walked up, ignoring the way he ducked away.

“Suga, this is Kageyama, my nephew,” Daichi introduced them. “Tobio, this is Sugawara.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kageyama didn’t look at him in the eye or shake his hand, but Suga grinned at him nonetheless.

“I can see you’re enjoying yourself,” he said cheerfully. Kageyama looked up, startled, as though he hadn’t expected to be addressed.

“I’d much rather be playing volleyball,” he muttered in response.

“Volleyball, huh?” Suga raised an eyebrow. “You know, I played volleyball in high school and college.”

“Really?” Kageyama met his gaze for the first time. “What position?”

“I was a setter,” Suga said.

“That’s Tobio’s position, too,” Daichi said fondly. Kageyama looked away again, embarrassed. 

“Who knows, maybe I can give you a few pointers?” Suga laughed. 

“I… uh… wouldn’t mind,” Kageyama said slowly, looking to Daichi for approval. Daichi nodded encouragingly.

“Sure, yeah,” Daichi said. “We can set it up sometime. What’s your number?”

Two minutes later, and Suga was triumphant. He had successfully gotten the number of the cute guy he had met. Yes, he was potentially straight and yes, he had gotten his number for the purposes of, basically, babysitting, but it was a number, which was better than a lot of Suga’s past ‘relationships.’ 

After that, Daichi faded into the background as Oikawa pulled Suga onto the dance floor. Suga may have gotten a little drunk, but, as any of his friends could have told you, it did not take a lot of alcohol to get him onto the dance floor. And when Suga was on the dance floor, it was always copious amounts of lap dancing and twerking. He was pretty sure Oikawa had been encouraging him while Asahi desperately tried to enact damage control. Tanaka, of course, found the whole thing hilarious, so it didn’t ruin the wedding. Maybe.

Thankfully, the next morning, Suga remembered none of it. He woke with a pounding headache and a desperate need to vomit. He complied with his baser urges, and then promptly went back to sleep. When he got up for the second time, he was feeling a little bit better, and the aspirin and fried eggs went a long way. He was just starting to feel like a semblance of himself, and he flipped on the TV to some random reality TV show as he napped on the couch. 

The banging of the front door woke him yet again.

“I’m home!” Oikawa yelled, and Suga got up from the couch, glaring blearily at his roommate. 

“I know,” he grumbled. “How could I not, with your screaming and your loud door-shutting.”

“It’s not my fault  _ you _ are unemployed and got wasted last night,” Oikawa said. “Who was it anyway?”

“I’m not unemployed, it’s summer!” Suga protested. He was starting his job as a teacher at the local high school, Karasuno, in two weeks. “And what makes you think I drank a lot just because I liked someone?”

“You don’t drink that often Suga, and it’s always the same reason,” Oikawa pointed out, slinging his briefcase onto the couch. “So?”

“Some guy I met at the wedding,” Suga admitted. 

“Hm,” Oikawa said noncommittally. “Swing your way?”

“I have no idea,” Suga sighed. “Actually, I do have some idea, and that idea is no, he doesn't.”

Oikawa sat next to his briefcase, spreading his entire body all over the couch as he was wont to do. Suga curled up in the tiny available spot, ignoring Oikawa’s pitying gaze. He was not about to act pathetic in the eyes of  _ Oikawa _ of all people, who had been pining after his best friend for years.

“I’m never gonna see him again, anyway,” Suga shrugged.

“Sounds like sour grapes to me,” Oikawa said with a raised eyebrow. Suga pointedly ignored that in favor of eating some chips. “Suga. You have to get out of the house. You have to get a boyfriend.”

“I’m in the house because it’s summer break and I’m a teacher,” Suga protested. “And  _ I _ don’t base my self-worth on my love life.”

“Fortunate, or you’d have very low self-esteem.”

“It never seems to affect you,” Suga pointed out.

“I’ll have you know that I have a bountiful love life,” Oikawa pulled all his arms and legs in and sat up in indignation.

“I know you go and play volleyball with Akaashi every time you pretend you’re on a date,” Suga grinned. “He keeps me updated on how many times you bring Iwa up.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa hit him with a pillow. Suga didn’t bother ducking - Oikawa was both weak and unenthusiastic. “At least I have a love interest. You have a bunch of children running around asking for you every second of the day.”

“At least people ask for me,” Suga said, then instantly regretted it. As egotistical as Oikawa was, his worst fear was being second-best. He was a perfectionist at everything he did, including his fancy business job, which he hated. “Oh, come  _ on _ . Don’t you have other friends to nag?”

“As a matter of fact, no,” Oikawa said, both of them ignoring Suga’s previous comment. “Akaashi has been happily dating that guy Bokuto for years. I can’t nag Iwa-”

“And we’re your only three friends,” Suga finished for him. Oikawa glared.

“They’re also  _ your _ only friends,” he said peevishly.

“Not true,” Suga countered. “As evidenced by the wedding we attended yesterday, where neither Akaashi nor Iwa were present. And you were  _ my _ date, so…”

“Right,” Oikawa said. “Your high school volleyball team who are all dating each other while you are the lonely, single, pathetic, single, desperate, single-”

Suga lunged at him.

“It’s your last night of freedom,” Oikawa announced on Suga’s last night of freedom. He had been working frantically for days drawing up his lesson plans and was finally ready to relax before the school year began. He had not planned to include Oikawa in this relaxation, and so responded with a reluctant,

“Yes?”

“Come on, we’re going out,” Oikawa dragged him off the couch, which Suga considered a semi-permanent home, second only to his bed.

“No wonder Iwa never says yes,” Suga grumbled. “Oikawa. I want to stay home and watch Doctor Who. Can I please stay home and watch Doctor Who. Please.”

“No,” Oikawa said.

“I’m staying home,” Suga decided.

The two of them ended up shivering at the bus stop because Oikawa was too cheap to pay for a taxi and he refused to tell Suga where they were going. They were kicked out a whole stop early because Oikawa insisted on rapping the beginning of Super Bass very loudly in order to cheer Suga up. While Suga was still freezing his ass off, he was now smiling, so he supposed the other boy’s plan had worked. The smile was wiped from his face when he saw their destination.

“The Wingless Crow?” Suga said. “Really? You know this is Tanaka’s restaurant, right?”

“Which means we’ll get a discount on drinks,” Oikawa pointed out. “And Akaashi’s boyfriend, Bokuto, is friends with the head chef, so we’ll get a discount on food. This is going to be the best, cheap meal you’ll ever have.”

Suga thought quickly. On one hand, if he went in he would have a good time chatting with his friends and eating good food. He might even see Daichi. On the other hand,  _ he might see Daichi _ . Then he’d act like a fool around him, and then Oikawa would know this was his crush as he always did, and then he’d be teased mercilessly for the rest of his life.

“We could just get ramen,” Suga suggested.

“How could you say such a thing?” a tall, muscle-y, spiky, silver-haired boy that Suga vaguely recognized as Bokuto threw his arm around his shoulder. Suga punched him in the side - not because he was uncomfortable with the physical contact, but just on the principle of the thing. Bokuto just laughed, which was impressive because Suga knew that his punches  _ hurt _ .

“‘Kaashi, is this everyone?” Bokuto asked, arm still firmly around Suga. 

“No, I think Kuroo’s coming, and he might drag Kenma along,” Akaashi smiled at Suga, who returned it. He’d missed his friend, the most low-key, and level-headed, of the lot.

“Kuroo?” Suga questioned him.

“Kuroo, Bokuto, and this guy named Daichi go way back,” Akaashi explained as they went in. Suga didn’t even protest about going in, as he was sure he was in the beginning stages of hypothermia. “Daichi is the head chef in this restaurant, by the way. They were all captains of their respective volleyball teams. Daichi was captain of Karasuno, actually. That’s where you’re starting Monday, right?”

“Yeah,” Suga said, around Bokuto’s large frame. “Any chance that you let me sit down, Bokuto?”

“Slim to none,” Bokuto replied cheerfully. “Unless you get me drinks.”

“Deal,” Suga agreed and strolled over to Tanaka.

“So, came to spy on your boyfriend-to-be?” Tanaka said by way of greeting.

“Tricked into spying on him,” Suga sighed. “But I’ll make the difficult sacrifice. For the greater good.”

“You came with Bokuto?” Tanaka laughed. “Well, you’ll definitely be seeing Daichi, then. After closing, they try and drink each other under the table.”

“Does Daichi win?”

“Never,” Tanaka said. “It’s always Kuroo.”

“Good to know,” Suga said. “I’ll keep them past closing.”

“Suga, you coming?” Oikawa called. “Or will you stand there all night chatting with the newly-wed, while your single, desperate ass remains alone?”

“I’m seriously considered the second option,” Suga grumbled as he made his way back to the loser he somehow managed to call a friend. Nevermind the fact that now the whole  _ restaurant _ knew that Suga was single, Daichi might have heard too. As he neared the table, his heart sank. Daichi _ definitely _ knew, considering the fact that he was sitting at their table.

“Daichi, this is Suga!” Bokuto exclaimed as Suga sat down, taking care not to embarrass himself by doing something stupid, like falling over.

“We’ve met,” Daichi said. “Hey, Suga.”

“Hey, Savior,” Suga said before he could stop himself. And there it was - the something stupid. Daichi laughed and related the story to the rest of them. Oikawa paid far too much attention and smiled far too knowingly at Suga afterward. Suga’s face had never been redder.

“Hey, hey,” a man walking into the restaurant greeted them. This one, Suga assumed, was Kuroo. Did  _ all _ of Akaashi’s friends have to be attractive?

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto said right back, scooching his chair directly into Akaashi’s, who gave him a fond, if exasperated, look. Kuroo slid in between Bokuto and Daichi, and immediately grinned at Suga.

“Ah, I see the drama queen brought a friend,” he said. Oikawa threw a piece of rice at him.

“Begged a friend to accompany him,” Suga corrected. Oikawa threw a piece of rice at him.

“ _ Suga _ needed to get out of the house,” Oikawa said. “He’s going to be spending the rest of his life surrounded by children, so-”

“He’s going to be doing  _ what _ ?” Kuroo asked. “Tell me you didn’t bring a perv on a date.”

“I’m a school teacher!” Suga cut in hurriedly. “Not a pedophile. I swear.”

“Oh, thank god,” Daichi said. “For a second I was afraid I’d lent my shoes to an evil-doer.”

Suga shrugged, “That’s what you get for giving your shoes away to strangers.”

“You two are adorable,” Oikawa butt in. “But, Daichi, can we get some actual food at this table, and not this tiny little appetizer?”

“So picky,” Suga scolded, “I don’t know how Iwa puts up with you.”

“Iwa loves me,” Oikawa gasped, mock offended.  _ Yeah _ , Suga thought,  _ I know _ . Daichi left for the kitchen, accompanied by Kuroo, who was soon kicked out. Despite never having met Kuroo or Bokuto, Suga got on with them surprisingly well. This was probably because they were the kind of people that got along with anyone. Suga got way too comfortable with people way too quickly and then regretted it for days afterward, but he couldn’t see that happening here. Maybe it was because Bokuto was dating Akaashi, or maybe because Kuroo had dragged along a quiet person named Kenma and was constantly checking on them to make sure that they were eating, but Suga felt as though he could trust them. They also raised his opinion of Daichi, just by existing as his friends.

The night progressed onwards, and Suga got significantly tipsier and happier. The night was almost blurry when Daichi reappeared and proceeded to drink Bokuto under the table, which wasn’t that much of a feat because Bokuto was a lightweight. Then Kuroo took him on and won hands down and then they were all extremely drunk, except Akaashi and Kenma, who dragged them outside into the cold to sober them up. 

“What about your whole restaurant?” Suga sidled up to Daichi, who flung his arm around him with no hesitation. Suga blushed, but the cold excused it.

“Tanaka’s closing up,” Daichi reassured him. “Don’t worry, Suga.”

“I wasn’t  _ worrying _ , I was  _ wondering _ ,” Suga protested, enjoying the warmth from Daichi’s body.

“I hope I could satisfy your curiosity,” Daichi responded modestly, his words slurring only slightly. “Suga, I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?” Suga asked.

“Who’s your favorite… singer?” Daichi questioned, laughing as he did so. Suga laughed too.

“Taylor Swift,” he knocked his head against Daichi’s shoulder. “And you?”

“I like old music, but Kuroo makes fun of me for it,” Daichi snorted. “Says it makes me sound like his father.”

“I like old music, too!” Suga said. For some reason, he felt as though he wasn’t actually talking about music. There was something deeper there, something he couldn’t quite grasp, something he might be misreading because he was drunk - or maybe only reading right because he was drunk. He liked that Daichi had chosen to walk with him. He liked that he knew Daichi’s favorite music genre. He liked that the lights on the street were bright and Daichi’s eyes were warm.

“ _ You _ have school the day after next,” Suga had never hated Oikawa so much as in that moment. “So you should be home.”

“Two days!” Daichi said. “I forgot - you’re teaching at Karasuno, right? We’ve got to get you home.”

“You really don’t,” Suga sighed, but he knew that Oikawa was right. He needed his sleep, and a schedule, especially going into school. “I’ll see you around, Daichi.”

“Yeah,” Daichi grinned and ruffled Suga’s hair. “Hopefully less alcohol next time, huh?”

Suga didn’t bother to say what he was thinking - there was no way Daichi, this straight man - would ever consent to being this close to Suga sober.

Suga sobered up somewhat when carrying Oikawa upstairs because the man couldn’t handle his alcohol at all. When tucking him in, Oikawa grabbed his hand.

“Do you think that Iwa likes me?” he asked. At any other time, Suga would have made fun of him, but it wasn’t like Oikawa would remember this in the morning.

“Yes, Oikawa,” he said. “I think he likes you a lot. And I think you should do something about it.”

“Mmm,” Oikawa said, but he was already falling back asleep. Suga wished, for the first time in a long time, that his best friends weren’t so successful in love. It was a stupid, mean thought, but there it was. They had all managed to find someone - even Oikawa, though the matter wasn’t quite settled yet. Here Suga was, crushing on someone he barely knew, like a teenager. As per usual.

Suga fell into bed easily and dreamt of broken hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah. i think you can tell exactly where this is going, but, hey, sometimes that's what we need.


End file.
